Arrancarification
by HTM
Summary: An additional character to the Bleach story changes many a thing. The universes will never know what hit it! [Abandoned]
1. Chapter 1

_Who am I? What is with all these screams I hear? What is wrong with me? Why does my body feel so wrong, like an insect being squashed together with another? Where am I? How am I here? How can all these voices scream in agony, yet I feel none, no pain? It doesn't make any sense! I want to help them! What in the world am I?_

All of a sudden information from an unknown source swarmed into his mind, it burst into his brain, like a train slamming into it at full speed. All this knowledge, it was too much, too fast! He reached up with his _claws_ and grabbedhis _skull-like mask with two protruding horns pointing backwards at an angle_ and opened his _jaws_ and screamed a blood-curdling scream. The pain was almost too much to fully comprehend, but the information was worth it, without a doubt worth it. Hollows, Menos, Grande, Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde, Shinigami, Zanpakuto, the masks of Hollows, Hueco Mundo, the Forests of Menos, the World of the Living, Soul Society, Garganta, Cero, Bala, and for some reason, Fenice, the _Italian_ word for Phoenix.

_How do I know this language? 'Italian' doesn't make any sense! I hate soda. I hate helicopters. What's going on? Why did the voices stop just now? What's with all this knowledge that's being fed to me? Is there anything you don't hate? How do I know what a brain is? How do I know what a mask is? How do I know what emotions are? What is with all these things that get into my head? Hello, I am a fucking fairy! Get away from me! I don't want this! Fuck you, you fucking cop! No, no, I need those drugs, man! Stop it! I hate smokers. Go away! I want to know everything I can about the world, and die living! No, I need it! I need it! I need it! Don't go away! No, voices, come back. Please? I just wanted to help! I just want to go home! Where's mommy? I hate these freaking vampires. I want to go home now. What's wrong, child? Don't cry, hush. Hush, little child. Mommy! I want to fucking kill a whore! You didn't deserve to die. Am I dead? Well, might as well give up on life and see what's next in death. Coward! Shoot me, I want to die! What's going on? No! Stop! Don't! They're zombies, Francis. Hey, this is _my_ pizza! Wait, how did I know what a pizza is? I will not die! Ow, stop pushing so hard. Would you mind stopping already? What's going on? Whatever. I want my mommy! Hey, shut up, squirt! Hush, little child. Mommy is going to come back to you soon. Fuck off!_

_Will you all just _shut up! It worked for reasons he did not comprehend. Nothing happened. The voices simply stopped. Nothing was screamed, nothing was shouted, nothing was said, nothing was whispered.

But the blinding pain, as in the migraine, was still there, threatening to split his head in two. _No! I am Anima Divoratore and I will not die!_, he thought bravely. All of a sudden the splitting headache stopped, just stopped.

And the calls of hunger, for flesh and bone and blood, were heard throughout the massive Forests of Menos. Hollows were out for blood. And they wanted it. They would go through the depths of hell to tear him limb from limb. For no other reason than for food alone. The hunger had eaten away every part of their memory, everything that made up _them_, and he'd be damned if he would turn into one of them! He would not let the hunger take him over. He would find a way to persevere over the hunger.

And if it meant tearing into the other Hollows that were currently charging at him, then so be it.

One of them slashed at him, but the Hollow's claws merely bounced off of the tough hide of the newly formed Adjuchas. _Huh. How come I know what I am now?_, he thought briefly to himself. Another slash came from the same, hard-headed hollow, but the newly dubbed Anima Divoratore would not abide by the simple minded Hollow's desires. He spun over the claw of the Hollow and bit down on the mask as he turned fully towards it. He felt a very slight increase of _something_. He didn't know what, but he assumed it was power, energy.

The Hollow whose mask he had just ripped off strangely enough, and to the idle amazement of Anima Divoratore, dissipated into what Anima would sooner realize was reishi, spiritual particles.

But Anima Divoratore could not hesitate to analyse a situation now. He had other problems to attend to. Like the still charging hollows that were hungry for Adjuchas flesh. They wanted to become Adjuchas, but they picked the wrong one.

And with a swipe of some sort of energy blast that Anima knew instinctively how to do somehow, the purple energy blast swept past the various Hollows, only a few managing to evade it.

But Anima Divoratore did not let the Hollows catch their breath, because Hueco Mundo, no matter what part of it you live in, you have to eat or be eaten.

As one of the few more Hollows charged at him he jumped up and somehow manipulated the local reishi to make a ground for him to stand on. Thus he was able to jump down and swipe his own claws on the Hollow. He caught the Hollow on its shoulder, effectively ripping an arm off. The Hollow cried out in pain and lashed out in blind rage with its other claw. But once again Anima instinctively manipulated the reishi hanging in the air to create a shield, something he would later discover was a unique skill of his. The claw slammed into the invisible shield of reishi and the Hollow cried out in surprise. That had never happened before in the Hollow's experience, nor by the knowledge of any of the other assimilated Hollows it had consumed. But Anima Divoratore did not wait for the Hollow to gain its bearings, no. Anima bit on the Hollow's mask, making Anima slightly stronger than before.

Anima did not notice that the voices in his head began to act up again, too into the fighting that he was.

And Anima continued to butcher his fellow Hollows, biting their masks off, tearing through whatever defences or attacks the Hollows had. It was all for naught, because Anima was an Adjuchas, and the Hollows were just that, Hollows. Adjuchas are, after all, two steps above Hollows in the ranks of evolution.

Anima was not tired in the least. _No_, he thought as the blood on the sand dissipated into nothing but regular reishi, spirit particles, for Anima to manipulate and slowly take in to increase his chances of becoming a Vasto Lorde, _I will not die._

_I will not die._

_I will not die!_

And he shouted out on the top of his lungs, "I will not die!" and sent out a massive wave of his reiatsu, spiritual pressure, as an open challenge to any who would oppose him in his advances towards Vasto Lorde level. What he didn't know was that he already exuded Vasto Lorde level reiatsu. He already had Vasto Lorde level reiryoku, spiritual power. He didn't know, he merely thought he had Adjuchas level reiryoku.

_No,_ he thought as he almost fainted from giving off such an enormous wave of reiatsu,_ I am Anima Divoratore and I will not die! I will kill anyone who wants to kill me! I'll become the strongest of them all! I'll become stronger than any Vasto Lorde that Hueco Mundo has ever seen!_, he added, and at last, he fainted from the lack of spiritual power he had given off. His last thoughts before he lost consciousness was, _And I will persevere!_

* * *

><p>"You awake yet?" a voice called out to him. It was a high pitch, like that of a human female child.<p>

"Five more minutes, sis," he said as he continued to try and get some sleep.

"No, you wake up right now, or else I'll tell mom!" the high pitch said again, now identified as the sister of his.

"Whatever."

"That's it, I'll go to mom!" the sister said.

He groaned into his pillow, relieved that he could finally get some more sleep.

But a few seconds later someone stormed into the room and ripped the bed sheets of him, "Kenji Endo, you will get up this instant!"

"Mom, wait!" Kenji yelled out all of a sudden.

But the mother would have none of it and hit Kenji hard on his cheek, giving the person who is now identified as Kenji Endo an angry red mark on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Anima Divoratore took a large intake of breath into his lungs, his<em> dark green barbed tail<em> whipping around in confusion, "No!" he yelled out as he stretched out a placating hand, grabbing onto a tiny arm, compared to his own _dark green muscled arm_ at least. Somehow, despite being a different species, the Adjuchas felt a very human fear deep in his gut, quite primal even.

"Are you alright?" a kind voice asked of him. _Identify the voice, Anima_, Anima Divoratore thought to himself. _Alright, the voice is kinder than the one from that dream, or whatever that was, so it cannot be _her_! No, not her, _it_,_ Anima thought. So slowly Anima opened his eyes, only for them to gaze onto a yellow mane of untamed hair and sea green eyes. The next thing the eyes were laid on was her, yes, a female Hollow. Somehow Anima Divoratore knew that female Hollows were rare. Especially one that reached Vasto Lorde level like this one. But she couldn't be that bad, she had the chance to kill him yet didn't, she also asked if he, Anima Divoratore, the Soul Eater, was alright.

"Ye-yes, I'm alright. Thank you," he said pathetically. He heard a giggling sound that curiously enough annoyed him. Yet it didn't seem to emanate from the Vasto Lorde in front of him. So he turned his head to see three other Adjuchas level Hollows. One was a white snake with some form of earrings of all things, another was a lion with a golden lion mask, and a horse with the hind legs being brown fur, the rest consisting of white bone.

"And what's so funny?" Anima said heatedly. _No one insults me and gets away with it!_, he thought to himself angrily.

The snake the strange earrings giggled again, "Just how deplorable you look like," she said.

The _red glowing eyes_ of Anima Divoratore twitched heavily, and he was about to burst in anger at the sheer nerve of the white skinned snake. However, Tia Harribel, as he would later discover was her name, held steadfast onto his shoulder. Anima looked back at the only Vasto Lorde in the cave they were in, and found that she was glaring at him. She released her reiatsu and focused it all on Anima. He was almost squashed completely had he not released his own spiritual pressure to lighten the load she had on him. _So this is the power of a Vasto Lorde? I _will_ reach it!_, Anima Divoratore thought to himself. _But if this is the level of a Vasto Lorde then I won't dare on fighting her,_ he added as an afterthought. The three other Adjuchas gasped at the power of the two that were staring at each other with some kind of mix between malice and respect.

But eventually Anima gave off a small smile heavily laced heavily with respect. After all, it isn't always you meet a Vasto Lorde who saved you from certain death. "I am Anima Divoratore, Menos Adjuchas," he said quietly, but loud enough that the others in the small but tall cave could hear it.

"Tia Harribel, Menos Vasto Lorde," Tia murmured. After Tia Harribel's little murmur Anima turned around to face the three Adjuchas class Hollows. The _dark green tough and leathery hide_ creaked slightly from the awkward angle Anima had to turn in.

"Sun-Sun, Menos Adjuchas, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Divoratore-san," the white coloured snake, now known as Sun-Sun, said pleasantly, as if she hadn't insulted Anima not a minute ago. She was probably one of those types that were mature, polite, but still insulting when she felt like it.

"Mila Rose, Adjuchas," the lion said. She probably liked her conversations short and sweet. Or in a typical Hollow fashion, brutal and violent.

"Apacci, Menos Adjuchas. Nice to meet you, Divoratore," the horse said. Probably another polite type, but didn't seem very insulting at all. More like the quiet, shy type. Hopefully she would break out of her shy shell. And not be violent.

"I see," Anima said. He began to think a little, "Wait, if I'm here, then that must mean-" he was cut off by the shark themed Vasto Lorde, Tia Harribel.

"Correct. I have taken you here," she said calmly.

Anima immediately shot up, not angry, and not ungrateful either, but rather curious, "Why? I'm not exactly your type of Hollow, am I?" he said with mirth.

Tia, however, was silent on the matter of bringing Anima Divoratore to her hideout. _Why did I bring him here? I believe I felt a sort of attraction to him. The sort where I have seen him before. Like I have known him in the past. Sort of like pity at first, but then understanding_, Tia thought by herself as the snake, or Sun-Sun if you will, made a rude comment on Anima's behaviour. Anima had seethed and the two of them went into a one-sided argument, leaning in Sun-Sun's favour, even if Mila Rose and Apacci were giving Anima the hypothetical ammunition.

"Well I wouldn't exactly be the only one Harribel-sama has saved, now have I?" Anima growled annoyingly. He had added the -sama suffix to Tia Harribel's name without knowing that he did, much to the surprise and pleasure of his three fellow Adjuchas.

"What ever do you mean by that, Divoratore-san?" Sun-Sun said in mock shock.

"By what, snake-face?" he gnarled. He did definitely not like the snobbish outlook on other people the snake, Sun-Sun, had. Oh no, he preferred treating people with the respect they deserved. Which is to say none to Sun-Sun, since she had done nothing to deserve his respect. Now Harribel on the other hand had even saved him from what would certainly be a definite death for him. She deserved Anima Divoratore's deepest respects.

Even if he became stronger than Harribel – he promised himself before that he would – he would still respect her and somehow pay her back. Even if it meant protecting her from some entity more powerful than him. That, however, would be highly unlikely.

"You said Harribel-sama. Not that I am complaining or anything, but it would seem unlikely for a _male_ Hollow to defer to a female Hollow, despite being of higher status," Sun-Sun said smugly, covering her mouth with her tail while speaking.

_What an estranged person_, Anima thought to himself with a mentally raised eyebrow. After all, it would be rude to say it to her face, despite not deserving his respect. But now that he knew of his saying the added suffix he would use the suffix until he became a Vasto Lorde. That he promised himself, once again. _I sure promise a lot of things. But they are promises I _will_ keep_, he thought to no one other than himself.

"Yeah, so?" Anima replied to Sun-Sun's taunt, unknowingly sporting a small blush.

Unknown to anyone within the cave someone was approaching it. Sure, it was quite a distance away that even with Sonido it would take at least a week. After all, Hueco Mundo was as big as the World of the Living and Soul Society combined. Slowly but surely the dark blue figure with a cracked mask and hammerhead like features approached the hideout of Tia Harribel's. And it was all for revenge for the mark she had left upon him. But he took his time. After all, he knew Tia Harribel never changed out hideouts.

* * *

><p>It had been two and a half weeks, not that they could tell, what with the constant night of Hueco Mundo, since Tia had saved Anima, and he had integrated flawlessly, and despite his initial hotheadedness he was actually quite a pleasant character. He had frequent one sided arguments with Sun-Sun, but Sun-Sun brushed it off, saying that arguing with her was like talking to a wall. It just made you look stupid. So after a while Anima stopped arguing about whatever with Sun-Sun. Though that didn't of course mean that Anima did not bond with the other Adjuchas either. He began to have a rather good relationship with whom he called Harribel-sama, along with the other two Adjuchas.<p>

They had come across many Adjuchas of which they had butchered more easily than before thanks to another Vasto Lorde level Hollow. They didn't know that Anima was a Vasto Lorde level Hollow because he was subconsciously suppressing his absolutely massive reiatsu to Adjuchas level due to the fact that he, again, subconsciously knew that it would harm anyone around him. Though that did not in the least decrease his speed, strength, agility or stamina, merely the pressure his presence had.

Regularly Tia and Anima sparred to enhance both their intake on the ambient reishi floating in the air and their skills in which they fought in. Each and every fight Anima lost and Tia won. That, however, did not deter Anima from his goal of rising above a Vasto Lorde, "I will not lose. I have lost when I'm dead, and I'm not dead yet," he said that each and every time he lost to Tia. Whenever they had restored their power they sparred to the point of exhaustion. Often it was Anima that got tired. Rarely was Tia fatigued, but when she did it was usually after she had won. After all, even with power equal to a Vasto Lorde, when not an actual Vasto Lorde, then it could just as well have been another Adjuchas with too much power and not enough control over it. Anima's theory was that if he was Vasto Lorde he would have better control over his power, along with an increase in reiryoku as well.

* * *

><p>They came across two rather lonely looking individuals, one green haired girl and a brown haired man. Both seemed to exude Vasto Lorde level reiatsu, and their size clearly said that they were of Vasto Lorde class.<p>

Anima approached them warily, Tia Harribel, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun and Apacci standing at the ready should anything bad happen to him. After all, it was not always you met a Vasto Lorde class Hollow, let alone two. "Excuse me," Anima began. He saw that the man slowly turned a lazy eye to him, not even bothering replying. _What a lazy person..._, Anima thought with a dead-panned look on his face. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts for the conversation about to find place. "But you are in our territory."

There was a moment of silence before the brown haired Vasto Lorde just sighed and began to take a stance for battle. Anima tensed. He didn't want to fight a Vasto Lorde, but if it came to it he would fight to the very death.

And then they charged at each other.

They clashed hard against each other in the air, the shockwave making everyone make an extreme effort of hanging steadfast on the ground, waking up the green haired girl up and sending her tumbling off a distance.

The Vasto Lorde Anima was fighting seemed surprised over Anima's strength and speed, having met him halfway.

And so they continued to fight, sending off shockwaves after shockwaves as the Vasto Lorde with ridiculously high reiryoku, thus in proxy reiatsu, and the Adjuchas, the one with Vasto Lorde class reiryoku and reiatsu, clashed in the air several times, neither giving ground, each protecting something dear to them. Each trying to go for a killing shot that would at the very least disable the other, and in the hopes that they would finally have a meal that would satisfy them. And so the shockwaves of the difficult battle, for both contestants, continued to blow the sand of Hueco Mundo away for miles on end, so strong the shockwaves were. The fight and the reiryoku spent during the fight ended up attracting quite the number of Hollows, but the non-combatants figured they might as well also have a piece of something to eat.

Finally, after the dance of death continued, something pulsed deep inside Anima's _Hollow hole in the middle of his chest_, and it gave him power. No one noticed the pulse itself, not even the one that the pulse had originated from. But the effects were clear. The brown haired Vasto Lorde began to loose ground, pushed back as the shockwaves were growing in size and intensity. Eventually the intense shockwaves were so strong that not even Tia Harribel could hold her ground, and was flung off quite a distance. There was another pulse, and the pulse turned into reiryoku, which in turn was used to throw off perhaps the strongest Vasto Lorde that had ever graced the lands of Hueco Mundo.

Coyote Starrk was losing, and losing bad now. He had to come up with something or else he would be food for the surprisingly strong Adjuchas. But alas, he was eventually going to loose, might as well do some good while going down.

Coyote Starrk, just before meeting Anima again in mid-air, held up a hand. And surprisingly it _did_ stop Anima in his tracks. Starrk let another sigh escape his lips before he just gave up.

"That's all I can do," Starrk said quietly. It was true, he was finally running low on reiryoku, despite being a Vasto Lorde.

Anima cocked his head to the side in curiosity. _Is this some sort of trick? Can he do Cero, or perhaps that Bala I have somehow gotten stuck in my head?_, Anima thought as he let his gaze wander to the green haired girl that was frantically trying to catch Starrk's attention for some reason. "What do you mean by that's all you can do?" Anima said as he snapped his eyes back to Starrk.

"I mean I'm running low on spiritual energy," Coyote Starrk told Anima, scratching his ear and not giving a care about the world of Hueco Mundo, or anything else for that matter, at all.

"And? Isn't this supposed to be a fight to the death? And the loser gets eaten or something?" Anima asked curiously. Yet again another pulse surged from Anima's Hollow hole, and as it converted into energy it also took away some of the souls that the Hollow in front of Anima, Coyote Starrk, had, and transferred into Anima's stock of souls inhabiting his self.

"No, I don't want to die, and it's obvious you don't want to-" Starrk was cut off by another pulse of reiatsu. Only this one was far past the common Vasto Lorde reiatsu. It was far higher in all aspects of it, in intensity, size and quantity. And Coyote Starrk stared wide eyed at the source of the mysterious and powerful reiatsu. Anima Divoratore. Because without his knowing it, Anima was housing something deep inside him, something that was dangerous to any and all.

The Hogyouku.

Only it was not the one that many would come to know, not that Hogyouku. Oh no, if that were so then Anima Divoratore's power would far exceed any other's, just short of the Captain Commander Shinigami of Soul Society. No, this was the version of Hogyouku Aizen Sosuke had made, the imperfect, the impure, the inefficient. The pink Hogyouku, though colour held no meaning.

All of a sudden Anima screamed in pain and clutched his Hollow hole, or at least tried to, since it was a hole and all. He started glowing an ominous dark green tinged with white, his reiatsu increasing, his form shrinking.

Tia Harribel and her group shouted to Anima in deep concern. After all, despite being a male Hollow, Anima had shown no disrespect to the female Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde. In fact, it was quite the opposite of what one would expect of male Hollows. They all had a mutual respect for each other, and had an unshakable, unbreakable bond. At least Tia Harribel and Anima Divoratore had, or rather, would have.

And while the female group of four yelled in concern for their only male teammate Lilynette Gingerbuck was shouting out in dread for the male part of her soul.

Though her concern was for naught since Starrk used Sonido to appear next to Lilynette.

However, the group of four females had yet to stop their concern for the well-being of their fellow teammate. Anima hadn't stopped glowing as he descended slowly down onto the sandy ground. And he didn't stop screaming in excruciating pain he was experiencing. Slowly but surely he started to shrink, of all things that could happen, like him exploding, or evaporating, converting into reishi, he got smaller. It was unexpected by the onlookers, which only escalated their worry for Anima Divoratore, the Soul Eater.

Suddenly the light exploded in a foreboding dark green colour, tinged with white. As Anima collapsed on the sand the team he was in rushed in to see what was happening to him.

What they saw was shocking, but in fact a pleasant surprise, given the circumstances.

Anima was a Vasto Lorde.

He had _two protruding horns going backwards_ and a _mask that was similar to a human skull_, with _dark green tribal lines_ decorating his entire _white skin_. He had _tufts of dark green fur_ around his hips and on his feet and wrists. Otherwise he was rather _humanoid_. His _straight red hair_ reached all the way to his ankles, quite unbecoming of a male Hollow, much less a male Menos Vasto Lorde.

But how he became a Vasto Lorde would all be discovered in due time to the group of four female Hollows and the one single male Hollow.

Though they didn't have time to discuss it, because Tia Harribel was flung into a nearby pillar of stone jutting from the sand. Hairline cracks appeared as Tia was slammed into the stone, and she screamed in mostly shock and partly pain from the blast that had sent her off. And then appeared what seemed to be a similarly sea creature like Vasto Lorde, only it didn't have much of a mask to cover it, only covering its eyes. It was clearly a male Hollow, with a broad white chest and clearly defined muscles displayed. And it had a light blue kind of spear made out of pure reiryoku, probably sharp enough that not even the toughest of armours could hold against it.

"Harribel-sama!" the three Adjuchas shouted in unison in concern for their master and caretaker, momentarily forgetting the currently unconscious Vasto Lorde.

"Haha! So it has come to this, huh? I hope you will give me a good fight, otherwise I'm in for some disappointment!" the dark blue coloured Arrancar taunted aloud.

The forgotten Starrk and Lilynette merely made a run for it, with Starrk seeming as reluctant in making an effort in running away as possible, but somehow still able to run despite the lack of effort.

Harribel growled under her breath and observed the Arrancar, whom she didn't recognize immediately. However, since he was that small he had to be a powerful Hollow. Somehow size didn't matter when it came to Hollows. No, it was quite the opposite in fact. The smaller the Hollow the more powerful the Hollow. It didn't make much sense, but the world didn't make much sense either anyway, so Harribel did not care much.

She hopped down from the remarkably large stone she had been forcibly planted in. She took a stance, ready to combat the threat that had appeared in front of them all.

The Arrancar chuckled, "You... I wanted to get a taste of you, but now that I'm an Arrancar I don't need to eat like a pathetic little Hollow!" he boasted.

Anima groaned a little, not attracting any attention at all from the three Adjuchas presently preparing to interfere in the battle between Adjuchas Arrancar and Menos Vasto Lorde.

Anima looked up to see the new situation. He unsteadily stood up to survey his entire field of view. His eyes widened when he stood at his full height. He shook his head, _This is weird. I should have a much higher vantage point than this. What is going on?_, he asked himself inside his head as he looked down to his hands. Once more his _humanoid red eyes_ widened at the sight of small human hands with dark green tribal lines adorning them. He looked all over his body to see that yes, he was in fact a Vasto Lorde now. He was about to chuckle, since he was a guy and didn't giggle, but his moment of glee was interrupted when Tia Harribel and the hammerhead-shark-like Arrancar clashed in mid-air, a shockwave rocking throughout the entire area. It caused Anima to snap his head to the scene of the exchange of weapons. He stared, once again, wide eyed at the sight of his mentor clashing weapons with the hammerhead Arrancar.

"Tia," Anima whispered quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He decided it was best to use Sonido to appear next to the three Adjuchas that were already tense enough as it was. They immediately turned their tense bodies around, but almost right away reeled back in shock.

"A-Anima? You're a Vasto Lorde?" they seemed to recognize him again by the feel of his familiar reiatsu, though they could easily be deceived they didn't seem to be worried about that.

Anima nodded slowly. "Yes. I don't know how, but I am. Well, let's not keep Harribel-sama waiting!" he shouted the last part out, charging towards the hammerhead Arrancar. The four of them charged, only Sun-Sun holding back on giving a warcry.

The Arrancar's head snapped around, glaring, or somehow glaring, given the fact that his eyes were covered, which really should be mystifying, but it wasn't necessary to think about, at the four charging individuals. He growled and took off a hand from his spear like projectile of reiryoku and produced a red Cero in his hand. The Cero shot off in incredible speeds. It hit them. Or hit at least the three Adjuchas, since Anima managed to use Sonido to evade the Cero.

"Mila! Sun-sun! Apacci!" Tia and Anima shouted in unison in wild concern for the band of unlikely misfits. After all, they had been together for quite a while now, and had developed bonds with each other, despite the obvious lack of resonance in their relationships as a whole.

There was silence following the discharge of the Cero. It was quite quickly broken by a small and cruel chuckle, which made the two Vasto Lorde snap their glares at the hammerhead Arrancar. The chuckle turned into full-blown laughter.

"Ha! I knew they would be slaughtered like cattle in the end! I just knew it!," he turned his gaze to the Vasto Lorde in front of him, "And now to deal with_ you,_" he said balefully, full of hatred and need for revenge, all directed towards Tia.

"Hey, asshole!" Anima called out, which made the Arrancar turn his head so quickly Anima thought him to break his neck. Something he wouldn't complain to. "Come fight-"

Anima was interrupted when the Arrancar sent off a red Bala towards him. Had Anima not seen it coming his head and neck would have been separated from his shoulders. The Bala exploded powerfully onto the ground, sending off a small wave of sand. Not that Anima cared about the sand, he didn't even turn to face the explosion.

Anima gave the hammerhead Arrancar the best reiatsu infested glare he could produce, but the desired effect was shrugged off by the Arrancar as if it were nothing but an ant biting on the heels of the Arrancar.

Anima charged at him using Sonido, and the Arrancar merely kicked Tia in the stomach, sending her off to the desert. The hammerhead Arrancar turned quickly to face Anima in a fit of anger. "You will pay for calling me that, measly Hollow!" the hammerhead Arrancar shouted aloud.

The two of them met in mid-air as they clashed, sending a shockwave so large it was enough to completely remove the ground of which the sand had found its place to stay upon. Meaning that the Forests of Menos was open for all to see. Even some Gillian, Menos Grande as they were more commonly called, were seen, but they paid the fight above them no heed whatsoever.

Anima jumped backwards and prepared to manipulate the local reishi and call it to his aid. Anima was not the type to play around. If he was in a fight he would be damned if he dragged it out. So he pulled out all the stops to finish the Arrancar. Especially since the hammerhead Arrancar had hurt, if not killed, his teammates.

"This ends, Arrancar," Anima declared. And instinctively he held out a hand. The local reishi gathered around the hand, then swarmed around the arm in a magnificent display of manipulation of reishi. In the Arrancar's mind, though, it was all for naught. The Arrancar used Sonido to gain a burst of speed to ram himself into the newly created Vasto Lorde.

"Spear of Longinus!" Anima shouted out loud, and found the name by trusting his instincts, and thrust his arm forward, much like how one would thrust a spear. The Arrancar trusted his Hierro to hold against the spear of razor sharp reishi, and continued onwards to slam himself into the Vasto Lorde.

The result was leaning heavily in Anima's favour.

The Spear of Longinus was so sharp, so compressed the reishi it consisted of was, that it pierced the iron skin, the Hierro, of the Arrancar, and penetrated the flesh, all the way through the arm. It effectively made the left arm of the hammerhead Arrancar useless from elbow down.

The Arrancar shrieked in the intense pain he got from the flesh wound. Anima, immediately after seeing that his Spear of Longinus was highly effective, used Sonido to teleport his way to Tia in concern. He got to her while the Arrancar was occupied with the pain in his arm.

"Tia," he approached her almost apprehensively, but then tossed the fear aside. After all, what in the world would fear do in the face of danger? Nothing, that's what!

"Tia," he said louder as he got close enough to shake her shoulders. He touched her shoulders with both of his strange small hands, _Something I'll have to get used to_, and shook her, "Tia?" he spoke, unsure if Harribel was alright or not.

Suddenly Tia gasped and grabbed hold of Anima's hands, quivering as she did so. "Anima!" she exclaimed loudly. She took hold of one of Anima's hands with her own unoccupied hand and clenched her hand enough to cause pain, "What's the meaning of this?" she growled lowly. She was getting nervous. Anima was not a Menos Vasto Lorde, but if the light show earlier was any indication then that must have meant that something must have happened to Anima Divoratore.

And sure enough, it seemed that Anima had turned into a Vasto Lorde.

"What do you mean 'What's the meaning of this'? It's me, Tia! It's me, Anima Divoratore, the Soul Eater of Hueco Mundo," Anima explained to her. Anima put his free hand on his chest to emphasize the point he was trying to get across.

Tia nodded, having familiarized herself with his reiatsu when she had first seen him in the Forests of Menos clearing she had been in for some food.

"Well well, isn't this touching," they heard a sarcastic voice say. Tia and Anima both snapped their heads around to meet the hammerhead shark Arrancar, who was standing not three metres away from them. Suddenly he brought up and stretched out his arm and began charging a Cero at them, one that was glowing an ominous and forebodingly red colour.

"Time to die, scum!" he yelled out.

But as soon as he had made the Cero, Anima had begun creating a thick layer of reishi, creating a shield between him and Harribel and the hammerhead Arrancar.

And so the ominously glowing red Cero discharged it slammed into the shield of reishi, demolishing it but taking the brunt of the attack with it. The heat of the discharged Cero burned a bit of Anima's and Tia's hair, but that was about all it did. As Anima slowly stood up he began to charge his own dark dark green with a white hue Cero from his outstretched hand, and pointed it at towards the Arrancar's general direction.

The Cero exploded outwards, creating a crater deep enough that it went through the ground which separated the deserts of Hueco Mundo and the Forests of Menos, creating a quicksand like effect. It drew the still forms of Apacci, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun, and as if by some godly hand had forced them to suddenly obey the laws of physics also drew in the Arrancar, Tia and Anima in.

Down to the hellish depths of Lower Hueco Mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Anima slammed into the ground with enough force to spread hairline cracks all around his form. As Anima got up he began to quickly look around, both surveying the area around him and looking for Harribel and his opponent. He looked behind him and saw Harribel and his Adjuchas teammates. They were lying on the ground, and from what he could see they were heavily injured.

He had not spotted his opponent just yet so he quickly scurried along the ground to get to them. When he got to them he quickly asserted their injuries. Apacci didn't look too bad, with what looked like a broken leg, but otherwise fine. Mila Rose was a little worse off, with a broken leg and a lot of scratches, cuts and bruises decorating her skin. Sun-Sun was perhaps the one with least injuries, thanks to both her tough hide and her luck. Though she was the one with the most burns – something they all had – none of the burns were life threatening.

Tia was without a doubt the one worst off. Both of her legs were broken, probably grinded to pieces, the arm of which the sword was not attached to twisted at an awkward angle and the legs almost burned to the bone.

Anima fell to his knees right beside Tia. So overcome with grief over his fellow Vasto Lorde's state of being that he didn't sense another reiatsu making its way to his position, one that had a distinction that made it definitely _not_ Hollow.

But Anima didn't care about the foreign reiatsu. He was so overcome by both sorrow and anger. Sorrow, because his fellow Hollows were injured and there was nothing he could do about it. Anger, because of his helplessness. Anger, because he was going to _kill_ that hammerhead Arrancar.

_I'm going to kill him. Real slow. First I'm going to tear his fingers of. Then I'm going to tear off his hands and proceed onwards. Kill him real, real slow_, Anima cruelly thought to himself whilst searching for the dark blue Arrancar.

He looked around and about, yet he did not find a single trace of the Arrancar that had so brutally butchered Anima Divoratore's teammates. He searched desperately for him, but he was not leaving the still living, still breathing souls of his friends, the Adjuchas and his fellow Vasto Lorde. He had a vengeance to exact, and he was going to do it without leaving his friends' to their deaths.

"Where are you?" Anima shouted as loud as he could to the great unknown, the Forests of Menos. It was unexplored territory, at least in Anima's case. It was territory he did _not_ want to venture into. After all, there could be hungry Menos Grande, or Gillian as they were also called, along with other violent and hostile Adjuchas that would take this chance to get to eat a Vasto Lorde level Hollow.

_No, I will not allow it_, Anima thought. He would not allow some common Hollow, Gillian or Adjuchas, let alone another Vasto Lorde or Arrancar, kill or eat his precious friends. He had only ever experienced having friends once, and that was this time. He didn't know it at the time, but he was being looked upon with satisfaction, like someone had just had a successful experiment, and a bit of slight mirth, by a brown haired individual.

"Come out and fight, Arrancar!" Anima yelled at the top of his lungs, letting loose his extremely high and very impressive spiritual pressure out as a challenge to the hammerhead Arrancar. Yet it was interpreted in the wrong way by the Menos Grande, Gillian, and the local Adjuchas. They thought it was a challenge to them, but realized that there was so much more to the power of the Vasto Lorde, and fled to their own hideouts, whatever they were.

But the Arrancar deciphered the call of reiatsu, and did so correctly. And he used Sonido to appear not five feet in front of Anima, arrogantly crossing his arms, like Anima was no big deal. He had a smug and taunting smirk on his face that was simply radiating confidence like an open faucet pours out water.

"You," Anima growled angrily. He would really _kill_ him. After he had demolished any and all hope the hammerhead Arrancar had. And Anima would enjoy it.

"Yes," the Arrancar said and tightened his hold on his own arms, "The great me," he added sarcastically, taunting Anima a great deal.

Anima grinded his teeth together in agitation. _I'll kill him!_, Anima thought. He repeated it like a mantra, _I'll kill him for hurting my pride! I'll kill him really good for killing Mila Rose, Sun-Sun and Apacci! I'll kill him for hurting my Tia!_, he thought possessively, and prepared himself to jump at the Arrancar in blind rage and anger.

The Arrancar noticed that and tensed up slightly. After all, Anima had a ridiculous amount of reiatsu, which in turn meant that he had even more ridiculous reserves of reiryoku, even for a standard, or as standard Vasto Lorde were, Vasto Lorde. Which could only mean one thing. The Arrancar would have his ass handed to him on the hypothetical silver platter if he did not end the battle quickly.

The Arrancar did not know that, though. He did not wipe his stupid and smug smirk off of his face. He did not know that in a battle of sheer power he would lose. He was far too close-minded, far too drunk by the power given to him by his ascension to Arrancarhood due to the Hogyouku made by Urahara Kisuke.

Suddenly the Arrancar had a shining blue lance in his hand and charged Anima head on, intent on making him suffer through having foreign reiryoku going through his body.

Anima saw the Arrancar's intent and sidestepped to the Arrancar's right and brought up his own right knee in a boom of sound, breaking the sound barrier as fast as Anima was. The result was devastating. The Arrancar was still whole, thanks only to his Hierro, and was sent flying into one of the nearby crystalline trees. The tree collapsed onto the Arrancar's form, stalling him.

For maybe two seconds.

The Arrancar's red Cero blasted the tree apart, creating an exit for him to climb out of. He glowered at Anima heavily. He was definitely not prepared for his enemy to be able to break the sound barrier. Something like that should be impossible.

Growling at his predicament the Arrancar hoisted himself up to face Anima Divoratore who was glaring madly at him.

The Arrancar tsked, "Ha! If that is all you got then I'm in for an easy battle!" the Arrancar boasted, minting his words with heavy mirth and delight, as well as slight relief over the fact that he hadvastly more control over his power. But even the hard headed Arrancar realized that it was all a lie to get his own confidence up in the get go. No, the Arrancar knew that he had a short amount of time to finish Anima off, for Anima's reiatsu was growing however slightly, but surely growing. And already was it at dangerous levels, enough to crush the weaker standard non-Menos Hollows.

Anima growled and began to tense up for another attack.

The Arrancar, knowing what was in store for him if he charged Anima head-on, found himself another target that would be just as effective in killing Anima off.

The Arrancar used Sonido to charge towards Tia Harribel's unconscious form with a blue lance in hand.

He swung it down, intent on piercing that pretty little head of hers. But his lance stopped a centimetre short Tia's nose.

Because Anima's shoulder now had a tunnel through his left shoulder. Meaning that he had protected Tia at the cost of a lot of pain.

Anima growled again, ignoring the pain valiantly. "That's it," he panted and began grabbing onto the lance, despite the blood that flowed out of Anima's hands that he ignored completely, "You're a coward of the lowest degree!" he shouted out, and in a forceful heave and a scream out to the heavens he pushed the lance out of his shoulder, pushing the Arrancar back a long distance, yet again slamming him into a crystalline tree, spreading hairline cracks all around the form of his body.

"I am Anima Divoratore," Anima shouted to the heavens above, "And I will not die!" he yelled out, sending off another great pulse of a level beyond Vasto Lorde reiatsu. The ground beneath Anima sprouted into rocks and began levitating, somehow defying the laws of common physics by floating continuously in the air.

Despite the wound on his left shoulder that was bleeding profusely, Anima tore himself from his incoming pain-filled reverie and used Sonido to ram his right shoulder into the Arrancar's stomach, forcing the Arrancar to buckle underneath the sound barrier cracking blow.

The Arrancar, despite his pain, used Sonido to appear behind Anima, and in a fit of blind rage poured as much of his reiryoku into a new lance, preparing to stab Anima again in his wounded and temporarily dizzy state.

Anima turned around quickly, and saw the lance going through his stomach. He felt it going through his stomach, through his entire body, and out the other end.

Anima screamed in pain. _No! No! How can this be? I- I cannot die yet! I have to avenge Tia! Apacci! Mila Rose! Sun-Sun! I have to avenge my friends! I can't die yet_, Anima thought through the haze filled with immense pain. He could not think straight, what with all the pain coursing through his system.

Anima almost fainted from blood loss as he was bleeding profusely from both his left shoulder and now his stomach when the Arrancar pulled the glowing blue lance out of the abdomen. Anima huffed and puffed in an effort to stay alive and stay conscious. He still had to beat this guy, still had to avenge his friends, _I still have to avenge my Tia!_, he thought blearily, not understanding the fact that he had just thought of Tia as _his_.

The hammerhead Arrancar chuckled. "You were worthy of my lance, consider yourself proud," he said arrogantly.

He prepared to do another swing for his lance when Anima looked up to meet the Arrancar's eyes, or where they would have been. But the lance, in mid-swing, was stopped by a human like hand.

And the brown haired individual had appeared, just as Anima finally lost consciousness from the blood loss.

* * *

><p>"Kenji Endo, you will come here this instant!" an angry voice shouted at the nine year boy hiding in a corner in the room he shared with his two sisters, one thirteen, the other seventeen.<p>

He whimpered. His mother had been angry ever since their father had left the the family, leaving them with the house and with a little bit of money for the mother to use.

_But it's alright. Mother is only busy. She isn't angry with me. She doesn't hate me. I don't hate her at all. It's alright. Nothing is wrong. This is normal. It is normal for mothers to hit their sons. Isn't it? Of course it is. What am I thinking? It's alright. Nothing is wrong_, the nervous nine year old child thought to himself.

He didn't know at the time that his mother had just found out about Kenji Endo's friend in his school, and that he had mentioned the fact that his mother had hit and abused him severely. Many, many times, in fact. The friend had immediately gone to the parents in concern for Kenji. The parents had called the police, but Kenji's mother had refused to the 'outrageous' claims, saying that it was merely a childish fantasy, that she had been merely saying no to him. And when the police had gone from their house, the real mother, the abusive, no-nonsense mother, emerged once again.

_I don't understand. What did I do to deserve this?_, Kenji thought, confused, _I don't understand. What have I done wrong? I did not mean for my friend to tell anyone. I told her not to tell anyone, I told her that if she did, mother would find a way to know that. I told her that mother would hit me again if that happens. And I don't like mother hitting me. Don't all mothers hit their children? Doesn't her mother hit her too? Isn't that what all mothers do?_

And not only had Kenji Endo's dark skinned friend gone to her parents, she had gone to tell the entire school of the things Kenji had gone through, which earned him a lot of sympathy from the entire school staff and the students.

"Kenji Endo, where are- there you are, you little bastard boy!"

"Mother," Kenji whispered while looking at his mother with wide frightened eyes. "Why are you doing this, mother? What have I done wrong?" he asked of her.

"What you have done wrong? You look far too much like your father, that's what!" she screamed, and held up a hand, preparing to slap some 'sense' into her own flesh and blood that she so cruelly abused.

"But mother-" and before Kenji could respond properly to his mother's answer he was slapped hard across his face, leaving an angry red mark on his cheek, followed by a hard kick to the ribs.

* * *

><p>Anima woke up with a start. He immediately began to look around his surroundings.<em> White walls. White doors. Everything's so white! The interior designer must have been an amateur. Now to find out how I know what an interior designer <em>is_ to begin with_, Anima thought to himself as he slowly began to stand up. When he looked down at his body he was utterly surprised and dumbfounded. His skin was pale and completely unblemished. His hands he brought up to his field of vision. He discovered that they had abnormally long nails, but otherwise were quite human-like. His hair was still its long red, reaching his feet, barely scraping along the ground as he stood up slowly. His red eyes almost seemed to glow as he looked to the darkness behind him. He saw a machine of sorts, it had a tube of glass with some sort of green liquid clinging to the surface of the opened glass. The machine was somehow connected to a form of purple orb through a series of small tubes.

But that wasn't what had grabbed his attention.

No, neither was it the man holding onto the orb, which he later would learn was called the Hogyouku.

It was the dark skinned woman dressed in quite revealing clothes that caught his attention. And no, it was not the clothes themselves that caught his attention, nor the skin it exposed. It was the eyes of said person that he recognized immediately, only once seen someone having the same exotic combination of dark skin, blonde hair and sea green eyes.

"Ti-Tia?" Anima stammered out. He didn't care about his denuded state, nor did he care that he almost tripped from having stepped on his hair when he approached Tia hesitantly. He wanted to confirm, wanted to know that his dreams were real, that his dream friend was real. "Tia? Is that you?" Anima asked, faltering between his words.

The woman nodded slowly, her eyes softened considerably after giving him an observant eye. "Yes, it's me, Anima," Tia said and crossed her arms beneath her impressive bust.

Anima shook his head and smiled a smile full of benevolent intent, "Yeah, that's you alright." He looked up to see the man that was holding the purple orb. "So am I right to assume that you are the one that rescued us?"

The man with brown coloured eyes and brown slicked back brown hair smiled seemingly benevolently. "You assume correctly, Anima Divoratore-san," he said softly.

Anima nodded, then began saying "Thank you for... yeah," Anima said as he bowed deeply for the man. "Who are you? You know my name, but I don't know yours," Anime asked politely of the person who probably was the cause for Anima's change in shape, as well as Tia's new form. And Anima was not about to complain about his appearance. Nor Tia's, for that matter.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," the person now identified as Sosuke Aizen said gently. It did not seem he had any kind of hidden agenda or anything for that matter. _Not that I can think of, anyway, so might as well hear what he __has to say, I guess_, Anima thought.

"Well," Anima said as he looked at his hands, "I'm guessing you're the cause for this change, Aizen-sama?" Anima unknowingly added the -sama suffix once again, subconsciously thanking Sosuke Aizen for his own transformation, since he had absolutely nothing to complain about. _And I think I have gotten a power boost of some sort. Strange, since I thought that Vasto Lorde was the highest form of Hollows,_ Anima thought to himself as he continued to look over himself.

He had no other green tribal markings adorning his body anymore, instead he had some sort of black tattoo on his right pectoral, something that was similar to the number of one.

"Aizen-sama, what is this?" Anima asked of Aizen and pointed to his tattoo of the number one on his pale skin.

Aizen smiled, something Anima thought that he would see often from then on, and explained, "That is your marking on your rank in my army," but then he waved the question off with a gesture from his hand and then said, "I need you for my army. Are you familiar with Soul Society?"

Anima thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, sort of, Aizen-sama. Is it where the Shinigami live? I have never encountered one, so I wouldn't know."

But it wasn't Aizen whom answered the question. "Yes, the Shinigami live in Soul Society. Or more accurately, Seireitei." Tia answered Anima's question, still having her arms crossed beneath her ample breasts.

Anima nodded in understanding. "And I'm assuming that you, Aizen-sama, are responsible for Tia's and my changes in appearance, right?" he asked.

"You once again assume correctly, Divoratore-san. What I have put you through is called 'Arrancarification'. Or 'Shinigamification', whichever you prefer. Though I am sure that you prefer 'Arrancarification'," Aizen smiled.

"Yeah. Arrancarification sounds just about right," Anima turned his entire body to face Aizen. "So what was that Tia and I were fighting?" Aizen was about to reply when Anima just said, "Never mind that, where are those three? Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, Apacci? Have they become these 'Arrancar' you speak of?" he interrupted.

Aizen chuckled at Anima's rudeness of interrupting him. Aizen seemed to be easily amused, it seemed, what of his ever present benevolent smile on his face.

"They have gone through the Arrancarification process, but retained their injuries. Therefore I had them put into the local infirmary, under the special care of an Arrancar named Szayel Aporro Granz," Aizen clarified.

"Is he to be trusted?" Anima hesitantly asked of Aizen. He didn't know if this 'Szayel Aporro Granz' wasn't some sort of pink haired, amber eyed, glassed maniac with a fetish for intestines being splayed out in front of him for him to enjoy in squealing delight. Or perhaps loving to fornicate with whomsoever would be interested. Something Anima seriously did not want to do, if he went by the assumption that this Szayel was a man. But then again, if Szayel were a woman he still would not fornicate with him or her.

Aizen chuckled. He probably saw through the question as mere concern for his teammates. "Yes, he can be trusted. Do not worry about their safety or health. I have personally made sure that they are as comfortable as possible while getting their treatment," Aizen reassured, smiling all the while.

That lightened a heavy burden off of Anima's shoulders. He did not want to ruin Aizen's home because one of Aizen's underlings had made them mysteriously disappear.

"Alright, now that that is cleared off, do you have any questions you would like answered, Anima Divoratore-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And no, I do _not_ approve of child abuse! I think it is disgusting, wrong, whatever!


	3. Chapter 3

Anima looked at his tattoo on his left pectoral again in wonderment. _I wonder what the tattoo is truly for. Best ask, then, since Aizen-sama clearly offered_, Anima thought and turned his attention back to Sosuke Aizen.

Anima pointed at the tattoo with his thumb, "Would you mind telling me what this tattoo is for?"

And so Aizen began explaining to him the ten Espada and their ranks, along with the benefits of being an Espada and what an Arrancar truly is.

It was all fascinating to Anima. He couldn't even begin to wrap his head around the concept of the complexity of the Arrancar's powers and its origins. _The Hogyouku, when in contact with something Aizen-sama refers to as twice the 'captain-class' reiatsu, is able to put Hollows, preferably Vasto Lorde or high level Adjuchas to make the Arrancar more powerful, through the Arrancarification process._

_And then there's the Arrancar themselves and the numbers they have tattooed to them. The numbers first numbers Aizen-sama mentioned was from ninety nine to eleven. The higher the number the younger the Arrancar. There are in fact Arrancar that go from one hundred and up, but Aizen-sama said they were former Espada._

_And then there are the Espada. The ten top Arrancar in Aizen-sama's army. They range from ten to one, with the tenth being the weakest and the first being the strongest. But I have a tattoo of a number on my chest, and that number is number one. That must mean that I am the strongest. But that's not true, there are those that are able to control their power. Just because I have the highest reiatsu of all doesn't mean that I am the best of everyone. Tia would without a shadow of a doubt be able to beat me to an absolute pulp if she let loose._

And then Aizen told Anima of his rather bare state. "You might want to get some clothes on, Anima Divoratore-san. It is unbecoming of a gentleman to be denuded in the presence of a lady," Aizen chuckled lightly into his hand.

Anima looked confused for a second before looking down to his naked form and screaming out in mortification.

* * *

><p>After the rather embarrassing episode of being nude right beside Tia, who honestly didn't care much either way – think about the clothes she was wearing at that moment, honestly, who would wear such obscene clothes? Besides that, Anima's extremely long red hair was able to somehow cover his unmentionables – Anima had gotten some white clothes, consisting of the standard Espada uniform. Anima had done nothing to modify his outfit, seeing it as unnecessary to do so. After all, the top Espada had to be the example of the perfect Arrancar. Or else there would be an inconsistent army. That would not do for Aizen.<p>

Currently they were located in their own quarters. Aizen had them in the same personal quarters, something neither complained much about, but they thought it strange at first. _Strange, that_, Anima thought about their room situation. He wasn't about to complain. He did owe his life to Aizen, after all was said and done.

"What's this?" Anima asked Tia. He held up his very simple katana. It had a brown wooden handle wrapped in black leather, with a golden red guard. It was the sword that had fallen from the container or glass tube or whatever that Anima had resided in while undergoing the Arrancarification process.

Tia nodded towards the sword, "That is your Zanpakuto. It is the other half of your soul," she said. She liked talking short and sweet. Anima filed that information for a later date.

Anima blinked, "Care to explain some more, Tia? Aizen-sama?"

Aizen chuckled at Anima's rather honest display of stupidity or naïvety. "A Zanpakuto is the tool of a Shinigami or an Arrancar. It is currently in its sealed state, though I have to say," Aizen once again chuckled as he turned his gaze to Anima's katana, almost as if it was simplicity incarnate, "it _is _a rather humble sword."

For some reason Anima felt severely insulted by Aizen's statement of his sword. "Well excuse me, Aizen-sama, but I rather like simple things," Anima huffed, crossing his arms in clear indignity and pouted childishly.

Tia smiled and almost let out a small giggle at Anima's babyish antics. Tia approached Anima and patted him slowly on his head, almost as if he were an infant. "There there, Anima, there there," she mocked cooed. Anima's pout disappeared immediately as Anima laid his hand on Tia's own.

Anima stood up, his coattails billowing in the unfelt wind as he did so. Anima went for Tia's other hand and grabbed onto it. His face neared Tia's masked face, their foreheads touching together.

"Tia," Anima said huskily, like he wanted her, truly wanted _her_, above anything else.

Tia blushed slightly at the tone, wary but heavily flustered of Anima's sudden change of personality. Anima was always the honest and direct person, but this was just downright ridiculous. "Y-Yes?" Tia stammered. _Dammit, I am supposed to be calm and collected, not acting like a damned school girl!_, Tia scolded herself. Tia's blush was beginning to deepen quite heavily.

"How about we go out on a magnificent date in the world of the living? I am sure that you would enjoy it," Anima put his mouth over her left ear and breathed out, "thoroughly..." and Tia began to sport a full faced blush.

All of a sudden Anima disappeared, like he was just a mirage

Tia was shocked. _What just happened?_, she asked herself in her mind. It wasn't always that someone would just up and disappear in less than a fraction of a second without so much of a sound.

"Tia?" Anima was concerned over Tia's change of demeanour. All of a sudden she began blushing heavily, her arms tightening over themselves. It was a strange sight, really. It was almost as if she were hallucinating about something from Divoratore's point of view. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes in concern, wanting to snap Tia out of whatever daze she just went into.

Tia shook her head and uncrossed her arms in shock, putting them in front of her as if she were holding someone back, though Anima noticed that they were reluctantly put there. Tia once again shook her head and said lowly, "What-What just happened?"

"What do you mean, 'what just happened'? All of a sudden you were just standing there like you were in some sort of illusion or something!" Anima said aloud, not fearing even for one second that someone would overhear them talking.

Tia shook her head again, "What are you talking about? I was under no such illusion," Tia said indignantly and turned her sea green eyes away from Anima's own very distraught red eyes.

Anima put a quick hand on Tia's forehead, reminding her of their sudden closeness, "Are you sure you're not sick or something? You're awfully warm," he said in naïvely fussing over Tia's well-being.

Tia slapped away Anima's hand and turned around a full one eighty, facing completely away from Anima. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern," Tia said in a tight lipped affronting manner, as if she were heavily offended by being fussed over.

Anima stared at the back of her head and scratched the top of his head. _Was it something I said?_, Anima misinterpreted the obvious signals of attraction they both had for each other.

Anima mentally shrugged to himself. "Well, Tia... see you around?" he nervously asked of her. Thankfully, in Anima's favour at least, Tia responded with a crisp nod and crossed her arms underneath her bust and began walking to her own room. Anima sighed when Tia reached the door to her room and turned to his own place of residence. He didn't see that Tia was hesitating, debating herself for apologizing over her behaviour towards Anima. She was about to open her masked mouth to say she was sorry for her manner of conduct, but before she could utter a word she heard the door to Anima's chamber shut softly.

Tia sighed and closed her eyes. Right then she hated herself a little for her obvious lack of tact. She swore she would take him up on his offer for that date. Or maybe go to the world of the living to get a few books on human psychology to study on the behaviour of male beings. After all, Arrancar, as opposed to Hollows, regained some likeness to humans, so their behaviour, albeit being slightly different and more eccentric in contrast to humans, but they were relatively close to the behaviour of normal human beings, and since they had regained some semblance to humans, they should be proud of that accomplishment and revel in it, suppress their Hollow urges even.

As she opened the door to her personal turf Tia swore to herself she would make it up to Anima by being more open to him, talking a bit more maybe. Perhaps even flirt a little. But only _after_ she had researched on human psychology. After all, the more the mask dominated during the Resurrección stage of the Arrancar the less human-like they are.

* * *

><p>After the sound sleep Anima had been through he went up from the horribly white bed and out of the horrendously white room Anima got the Espada uniform on himself. After that he had cheerfully said, "Good morning!" to Tia, which made her eyes go wide in surprise, something Anima thought strange. But he brushed it off as soon as a nondescript Arrancar in white clothes opened the door to the quarters after having knocked on it.<p>

"You are both asked to come to the Espada meeting hall, requested by Aizen-sama," the Arrancar said, folded his arms behind his back in an uptight manner.

Anima smiled at the Arrancar, "Understood. We'll be right there."

At that the Arrancar left the room. Tia turned to face her room-mate, her arms at their usual position, crossed beneath her busty chest, "I am assuming that we will leave immediately?"

Anima grinned and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, you see..."

All of a sudden Tia blushed again. Anima had used Sonido to appear right behind her and had put his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. His mouth was once again close to her ear as he whispered huskily into it, "I would rather spend time with you. In your room."

Tia uncrossed her arms and widened her eyes. Her blush now covered her cheeks, in fact her entire face was covered in rushed blood. "What-What are you doing, Anima?" she stuttered.

Anima chuckled lightly into her ear. "I am merely enjoying the view," and then he proceeded to nibble on her earlobe, making Tia emit an erotic moan.

Then it all stopped once again, and Tia let out a frustrated moan of disapproval. "Why?"

"Tia!" Anima said loudly and grabbed hold of her tense shoulders. He had noticed that her reiatsu had wavered slightly after his conversation, like she was unsure how to proceed properly.

"Why did you stop?" Tia murmured slowly, closing her eyes in frustrating bliss. Her sensory outputs were overflowed with pure pleasure all of a sudden, pleasantly surprising her at the same time.

"Why did I stop what?" Anima said, blinking, curiosity marring his voice heavily.

The silence following the question was deafening.

"You know what? Never mind. Let's go see what Aizen-sama wants us for."

Tia didn't answer with anything else but an embarrassed nod.

* * *

><p>"You're later than I thought you would be, Divoratore, Harribel. Did you face any unsavoury complications?" Aizen leaned his head onto his softly clenched hand as he talked to the recently arrived Anima and Tia.<p>

They had just walked into the Espada hall and saw the other eight Espada sitting on their assigned chairs in no specific order. The Fracción of each of the assorted Espada were standing behind each of their assigned leader's chair. The seats themselves were made out of thin white material, but were sturdy enough that a giant could sit on it without even budging. One such example was Yammy Riyalgo, whose seat would not even bend slightly underneath his great height and muscle weight.

There were two empty seats, one in between some extremely pale man, who green streaks going down from his eyes, something that curiously looked like green tears, making him look melancholic, with an untamed mop of black shaggy hair along with a helmet with a kind of horn on it and some kind of man that, strangely enough, reminded Anima of a spoon, what with the back of the clothing that he had. He would later refer to them as 'Ulquiorra Cifer' and 'Nnoitra Gilga', respectively. There was another seat empty between to some old geezer with a crown on his head and a seemingly seething look on his ruffed face, and some brown haired individual that looked perpetually bored right out of his mind. Behind the seat between the old man and the bored man were Apacci, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose. It was a clear indicator of who was supposed to sit there.

Anima and Tia exchanged a small glance at each other, silently communicating with each other before they went to their respective seats.

"No, Aizen-sama. We were simply taking our time conversing with each other. For that I apologize," Anima defended himself and Tia and bowed while sitting down on the chair.

The spoon like Arrancar huffed, "Yeah right, more like you bagged each other. Am I right?" he said as a light blue haired Arrancar snorted at the antics of the one Anima would later refer to as 'Spoony'.

"Shut up, Spoony," Anima's eye twitched in irritation.

Nnoitra Gilga, as his name was, slammed his hand on the table and shouted out "What was that?"

But with a pulse of reiatsu from Sosuke Aizen calmed Grimmjow's snickers and Nnoitra's anger. "Calm down," Aizen softly commanded, still leaning his head onto his fist, still as calm as ever.

Suddenly a squinting man with the creepiest and widest smile that Anima had ever seen used something Anima would later know was 'Shunpo' to appear next to Aizen, along with a brown skinned man with black dreadlocks and was seemingly blind.

Anima frowned. _I don't like the vibe I'm getting from them. It's like one of them is corrupt beyond belief... I just can't identify whom... no need to think about such a trivial thing like that right now. They're Aizen-sama's subordinates, he trusts them, just like he trusts us. No need to think about anything else other than listening to him right now_, Anima consciously had to suppress his urge to just shout out to Aizen right now, 'One of your subordinates plans to kill you!', but he wasn't sure on his belief of it. After all, Aizen would be able to see through any façades and masks, was he not? Of course he was. He was the great Aizen, no one could stand up to him. Not even the great Captain Commander of Gotei 13. Or so Anima thought.

Anima shook his head to rid his mind of his thoughts. It wouldn't do for him to make Aizen be suspicious of him, would it?

Aizen stood up from his high seat and spread his arms as if welcoming every Espada in the room. "My dear Espada," he began, "Let me introduce you to two new Espada. They will be among you. Anima Divoratore, the new Primera Espada-"

Aizen was interrupted by fists pounding the table. Hard. Along with a shout of "What?", "What the hell?" or "What is the meaning of this?" from the Sexta Espada, or now Septima Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjackez, 'Spoony', the previous Quinto Espada, now Sexta Espada, Nnoitra Gilga, and previous Segunda Espada, now Tercera Espada, Baraggan Louisenbairn. The rest were either too shocked to say anything, like the Octava Espada, now Novena Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, the previous Noveno Espada, now Decima Espada, Aarioniero Arrururiere and the previous Diez Espada turned Privaron Espada number one hundred and ten, Yammy Riyalgo. And there were those that didn't care, like the previous Primera Espada, now Segunda Espada, Coyote Starrk, someone that Anima had forgotten all about after the Arrancarification process, the previous Septima Espada turned Octava Espada, Zommari Rureaux, and Ulquiorra Cifer, the previous Cuatro Espada, now Quinto Espada.

With another pulse of reiatsu Aizen made the current Sexta, Septima and Tercera Espada calm down to the point where they would listen to what he was about to say. Aizen did_ not_, contrary to popular belief, like being disturbed or interrupted while he was talking. "Now that that drama is over, time to introduce the new Cuatro Espada, Tia Harribel."

There were only a few residual grumbles from Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Baraggan. Other than that, it was silent.

Exactly how Tia liked it. At least when it was about things such as this.

Aizen coughed into his hand before preparing for a long winded speech, "Now that that is over, time to go over my plans for the future. As some of you may or may not know, Soul Society is governed by the Central 46. The Central 46 control the civilian matters of Soul Society and the Rukongai districts. The Central 46 control too much, too much power has been given to them. They are even able to influence the military part of Soul Society, its Shinigami. That should be intolerable, yet the Spirit King, the one who is supposed to control everything that goes on in the world of both the living, Soul Society _and_ Hueco Mundo, does nothing to change this. That is one of the things I want to change for the better. I want the military and the civilian government to be completely separated, not a single speck of influence between the two should be present. Then there is the Rukongai Districts. The poverty of these places are astounding. Things must change for them to become better. That is another thing I plan on changing. I plan on completely removing the Rukongai districts and building new ones. A new Rukongai for all souls who have undergone the Konso. It will be a glorious Rukongai. Something for all souls of the departed to live peacefully and comfortably in.

Now, what about the Hollows? Why must the Shinigami and the souls of the deceased be the only thing that we must focus on? No, the Hollows, I have plans for them. I plan on making each and every one of the Hollows Arrancar. Let them regain their humanity, make them able to see reason, and better yet, let them see reason, that there is no need to feed on the helpless souls on the living. There is much to do for us in order to make every one Hollow so, much work for us, but we will persevere, we will prevail in my agenda.

But how are we supposed to handle these things if we don't have the power to do so? Simple. We get that power. And then we make sure that the Spirit King sees the imperfections of the Captain Commander's actions of letting Central 46 control too much of everything.

How will we do that, you may ask? Simple. We make sure that _I_ am at the top. That _I_ am God of Soul Society. If I am the Spirit King, then change, righteous change, will happen. I will change all the politics that the Shinigami have about 'purifying' Hollows. I will make it so that every single Hollow is given a choice; regain their humanity at the cost of growing further, or become purified, sent to the districts of New Rukongai.

Now, ladies and gentlemen. Are you with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Now, I apologize for the very long Aizen-speech, but bare with me, please...  
>Also, if anyone wants any lemons, please tell me. I might actually consider upping the rating to M, just for the hell of it. ;)<p> 


End file.
